1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary electric machine unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An attempt to improve fuel consumption in drive devices for hybrid vehicles has been made by providing two motors, which are a drive motor and a power generating motor, as a hybrid system (for example, see International Publication No. WO 2009/128288). In such drive devices, in order to improve performance, the drive motor and the power generating motor may have the same cross-sectional shape in the axis direction of the stator including coil arrangement in the slots, that is, the cross-sectional shape of the electromagnetic sections when coils of the stators are wound in the same manner in the slots.